Just Comforting
by Tvmatchmaker795
Summary: That was all it was. Just two friends comforting each other. That's all it should be but is it?


Hermione sighed loudly as she tossed and turned in her cot. She hasn't been able to sleep since Ron left her and Harry. His words haunted her. Getting frustrated, Hermione finally turns to face the boy on the other cot. She can see the outline of his figure, slowly rising up and down with each breath. _How can he sleep so peacefully in a time like this? _

Hermione decides to take a risk and she carefully gets out of her cot. She walks over to the other side of the tent where Harry's sleeping body lies. She crawls into his cot and slips into his sleeping bag. She can hear him stir then turn around to face her. Hermione can feel the heat radiating of his body and can tell she underestimated how close they would be.

"Hey." He murkily says, obviously still sleepy.

"Hi." She nestles in deeper the sleeping bag as she says this. Harry can feel her feet touch his, sending an electric feeling up his body. He calms himself. Normally this could be a very romantic situation but with all the things him and Hermione have been through this was just a best friend comforting another.

"So were you cold?" He pries. Harry doesn't mind her presences but since Hermione doesn't do this, it worries him. He can hear her sigh.

"No, I was just lonely over there." Hermione tells him. She was half truthful about it.

"I miss him too." He softly says. Her eyes shoot up to his greem ones when she hears this. He gently smiles at her. He could see right through her white lie. Hermione sadly smiles and closes her eyes intent on sleeping or making Harry think she is going to sleep.

Harry's eyes flicker from her peaceful face to her hips. He isn't one of those people who rudely take advantage of any situation to get close to a girl but he could tell that Hermione needed contact of some sort. He cautiously reaches out and rests his hand on her hip. He immediately flinches, expecting a slap but nothing comes. Harry opens his eyes and looks at Hermione's face for any clues to what she is thinking. He lets out a sigh of relief as he sees the slight smile tugging at her mouth. Harry closes his eyes and falls asleep but leaves his hand there.

**Later that night…**

Harry wakes up with a startle as he senses his hand moving up and down rapidly. He looks at his hand which is still on Hermione's waist and sees that it isn't moving but instead it's Hermione. Judging from the slight whimpers he hears he knows that Hermione is crying. Unfortunately he can't see her face because she has turn away from him and is facing the other way.

"Hermione are you okay?" He softly says. He feels her tense up at his discovery. She sniffles and takes a deep breath.

"Yeah I'm fine." Hermione tries to assure him but she can tell she isn't fooling anyone. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be crying. You must miss Ron too. I'm supposed to be strong for you." Hermione can't look over and see Harry's face. She doesn't like people feeling bad for her.

"Hey look at me." He calls to her. Hermione wipes her tears away and turns over to face him. He gives her a smile that makes her heart skip a beat. Her heart thumps louder as he inches his way over to her and rests his forehead against hers. She can feel his breath on her face.

Harry continues talking. "I never expected you to be strong all the time. If you always were invincible like that I would think that you were the chosen one and not me."

He hears her chuckle. "You're always strong for me when I need it and it constantly amazes me. You are one of the strongest people I know."

"Really?" She squeaks out. He nods against her forehead.

"Hey and you know I wouldn't rather be stuck in a tent in the middle of nowhere with anyone else." He confides in her. Harry can see her eyes grow big at his words.

"Not even Ron?" She asks. He knew that question was coming but he didn't expect her follow up question. "Is it because I'm a girl and you get to see me change?"

Harry blushes a little but then feels the hurt of her words. He didn't think he was a guy that was like that. _Does she think I'm like that?_

Hermione sees the hurt on his face and immediately regrets that. She was joking with him but she can see he didn't take it that way. She tries to look him in the eyes and apologize but he keeps averting her gaze. Her heart hurts when she sees the pain that he has with that comment.

Still looking somewhere else, Harry decides to answer her. "No it's not like that. I have always looked away when you change." Harry notices how odd and insulting that may sound to her. He stumbles as he tries to explain. "Uhh. . .that doesn't mean I don't want to look. I mean . . . it's not like that. I don't think you are - you are very pretty but you know… bloody hell this is hard." Harry is very flustered.

"It was a joke Harry. I know you don't look." Hermione blushes for some odd reason but is glad that it is dark so he can't see it. Harry nods slowly so that she knows that he understands. "What's the real reason then?"

He sucks in an intake of air before answering her question.

"You know, Ron might be funny and brave at sometimes but that's all he can be. He has always been there when I needed him and only when I needed him the most. He always skimped out or found an excuse on other things. Unlike him, you haven't." Harry looks at his free hand that isn't on Hermione. He looks at Hermione and can see the hurt and confusion on her. He chuckles at her. "I wasn't finished. You went beyond what I needed from you in times of danger. You were there for me even when it was just a small thing about Ginny or something else. I really like that about you and you are the only person who I can stand to be with for however long we have been stuck here." Harry smiles at her.

"Wow. Thanks Harry." Hermione is blown away by him. It's then that all her senses are acutely aware of everything. Chills go down her spin as she feels his hand slide to her back from her hip. She feels his thumb gently rub circles on her back. Her breath hitches as she feels his feet touch hers. _No, stop it. Harry is your best friend. He's just helping you._

"But you can't always front with people Hermione." Harry looks seriously at her and gazes into her hazel eyes. His gaze is met with a baffled expression. "I know that you want people to think you're just this strong girl. . ." Hermione raises an eyebrow at him. "Woman?" Harry asks her.

Hermione nods against his forehead with hers. "You are a truly strong woman Hermione but that's not all you are. Remember in our first year everyone thought you were just a book worm and a know it all?" Hermione grimaces at her experiences being taunted. "Well over the years I know that you are all of that but you are also brilliant and actually funny. I just wish that you could let other people see that side of you that I like so much." Harry smiles broadly at her. He's actually really glad that they are having this talk because there has been an awkward and dividing silence that has been going on between them ever since Ron left them.

Hermione is speechless. And that does not happen at all. She always has something to say. All these feelings that have surfaced for her are overwhelming. Harry is looking at her with pure admiration and it's quite humbling. You know that when a man who the chosen one looks at you like you are a god that you have done something good. She has a sudden need to say something back and to praise him like he has done to her.

"Harry you are-" She interrupted by Harry putting his finger to her lips. Her lips tingle with the feeling of something touching her lips again.

"You don't need say anything. You have done enough good to last a life time. Good night." He slowly takes his finger away from her lips. He smirks again at her before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Hermione is pretty sure that this experience has left her heart constantly racing. Taking a soothing deep breath, she tries to calm her racing heart. It certainly doesn't help that Harry is dangerously close to her face. Hermione decides to turn over and try to get some sleep. Her pulse is still beating fast but for a different reason. Outside she can hear rain and a little bit of thunder. She doesn't know what it is but lately some of the simplest of things can make her jump, including thunder.

Hermione hears another boom of thunder and jumps in the sleeping bag. She can't bring herself to turn back to Harry. He has already helped her with so much. So instead, she sucks in her fear and just lays there. Her eyes scan for anything outside their tent. She hears the grass wrestle around a bit in the rain. Hermione pulls the side of the sleeping bag closer to her head. Maybe it was a little bit childish but just like every kid putting the blankets over her head may help.

Hermione is suddenly surprised by the strong arms of Harry wrapping around her tiny frame. She gasps as she feels them bring her closer to him. Her breath catches in her throat as she senses his chin come forward and rest on her shoulder.

"I've got you." He whispers in her ear. Harry can hear Hermione's breathing come back to normal. He retreats his head back but he keeps his arms in their place around her waist. He doesn't know about what she is feeling but Harry thinks that just being holding her gives her the protection that she needs now.

Hermione smiles to herself as she feels Harry's grip around her tighten. Sighing peacefully, she closes her eyes and falls into a nice sleep.

**The Next Morning. . .**

Hermione drowsily opens her eyes as she feels the cold morning air reach her body. Yawning, she begins to sit up but is held back by arms tugging her back slightly. Hermione turns around and sees Harry stir in his sleep. She smiles at his peaceful face. She wishes that he could have that kind of peace when he was awake but she knows the stress of defeating Voldemort is heavy on his mind.

Carefully sliding his arms off her waist, Hermione gets up slowly and carefully. She doesn't want to wake him. Immediately she misses the protection and warmth of Harry by her. Instead his place has been replaced by the chilly wind that blows into the tent. She shivers because her pajamas aren't wind proof at all.

She suddenly shrieks in surprise as strong pair of arms wraps around her once again and lift her up.

"Harry!" She yells. She can hear him laughing over her reaction. "Put me down now." He slowly puts her down but pulls her closer to him.

"Hey. You could have woken me up when you woke up like two minutes ago." Harry chuckles. Hermione turns around in his arms and her attention is called to the once again the close proximity of their bodies. _Since when has Harry been so touchy feely and handsy? Not that I mind. Stop, he's your best friend! Get a grip. _Sighing, Hermione pushes Harry away and goes to her bed. She decides to make it and get ready for the day.

Harry blinks several times to try to wake him up. Did Hermione just push him away? _Great job you git, now she probably is weirded out by the constant touching. Why did I have to keep my arms around her! _Harry berates himself in his mind. He knows he might have gone too far.

"You noticed how long I was awake?" She finally says, breaking the thick silence. She shuffles around and doesn't look Harry in the eye. Hermione doesn't know what it is but if she looked him the eye she would just want to jump into his arms again. That would be an awkward situation.

Harry blushes at his fumble. He has no choice but to answer. "Well it was defiantly colder when you left. I missed the warmth."

When she hears this her head turns fast in his direction that she swears she may have gotten whip lash. Her hearts grows louder and faster as her chocolate eyes meet beautiful green. Did he just say what she thought he said?

"I know it's unusually cold outside." It's all that Hermione can say. She sees the disappointment in her answer reach Harry's eyes but he quickly blocks it with a smile.

"Yeah. So what do you want for breakfast?" He quickly brushes past her and makes his way over to where they have their makeshift kitchen. Since Ron left Harry has stepped up and started cooking meals since Hermione has had a lot on her mind.

Hermione can't help but feel hurt by his brush off. She did brush off him first though. She could have said that she missed the warmth too but she was too chicken to tell him. _Harry, he's always the brave one._ _Can I be brave too? You are Hermione Jane Granger. The smartest witch of your generation! _

"I'm scared." She suddenly blurts out of nowhere. _Way to be brave. Just tell him you're scared. Nice going there Sherlock. _Hermione shrinks back and sits on her cot. She waits to see Harry's reaction.

The way he looks at her when he turns around in surprise gives her butterflies. His expression is that of shock, sympathy and . . . for a moment she swears it was love. _That's just what you want to see._ His green eyes gaze upon her and she blushes under his gaze. Harry makes his way over to her cot and sits down next to her. He makes sure to leave a considerable distance between them.

"I know. So am I." He softly says. He looks at his rough hands as he says this. He chooses them to very interesting at this moment. His hands are powerful things. They can take a life and save a life. _If only they could save Hermione the pain that I am causing her. Ron left her because she chose me. Why did she choose me?_ These thoughts captured Harry's attention.

Hermione could see the far off gaze that Harry had in his eyes. He was also staring at his hands too. To get his attention she grabs his hands that are extended out. She chuckles as she sees the surprised look on his face. His face returns to a gentle look.

"I'm scare for you and for me. Maybe Ron too." Hermione watches him flinch at his best friend's name. The topic of Ron has been a little touchy since he left. He drops her hands and she immediately feels bad for mentioning Ron. Surprisingly she isn't in pain over talking about Ron.

"Yeah I am too but I think I can handle it. It's not that bad. At least I have you." Harry blushes. Hermione's eyes bug out. She is so astonished at Harry's boldness. She has never seen him in this way. He's gotten a lot more sophisticated and profound. It's weird for her.

"You know that I am glad you are here." Harry grabs her hands once again. He looks her honestly in the eyes. "I'm not sure if I could handle it if you left. I wouldn't… I wouldn't be able to handle not knowing if you were okay or not. I know Ron is fine. He has Ginny and his family. I think that if I couldn't be able to do this. . ." Harry squeezes his hands that are intertwined with hers. "I would be way more scared. I just wanted you to know that."

Hermione's jaw drops when she hears that. Her heart races as his words sink in. All of the things Harry has been saying are serious and very intense. She doesn't know what has gotten into him but Hermione kind of likes this new Harry.

"Thank you." She gazes at him affection. She rubs her thumb over his in a circle. Harry smiles at her. _Do it now! She knows how you feel so now you should show her how you feel._ He takes a deep breath and scoots closer to Hermione.

Hermione looks at the few inches that are between her and Harry. She wishes that they weren't there. _Wait, since when have I wanted to be so close to Harry? _Her attention is then called to Harry, who moves in closer. By now, her heart is really thumping.

They look each other in the eyes, as if to ask each other if they were ready to betray the Weasley's who held their hearts and to take a leap of faith. Hermione slowly nods as she sees Harry lean closer to her. Hermione can feel his breath on her face. Her eyes flick from Harry beautiful eyes to his lips.

In one great instant, Hermione can feel Harry's lips touch hers. This kiss was hesitant and shy. Harry pulls away after lingering for a second or two. He blushes at her flustered expression.

"Sorry, I know that-" Harry doesn't even get the chance to finish because Hermione's lip crash onto his. He smiles under the kiss. The kiss grows more intense and fueled as all the emotions of what they have been through come out. Hermione's tongue glides across his lower lip, asking for entrance. He eagerly accepts. Harry's arm has also found its way around Hermione's waist and is pulling her closer, if that is even possible. After a minute or two of snogging, Hermione finally separates her lips from his. She giggles after she hears him grunt with disappointment.

"Well that was. . ." Harry licks his lips. "wonderful. I wish we had done that earlier." He playfully smiles at Hermione. She blushes and lightheartedly pushes Harry on the shoulder. He exaggerates this and tumbles over but grabs Hermione's arm too, resulting in her collapsing on top of him.

"I think this is more like it. I like this just as much as I did that." Hermione snuggles into Harry's chest as she says that. _By that, I mean snogging. _She wraps her arms around his skinny build and just lays there. Harry chuckles and rests a hand on her back.

"I like this too." Harry murmurs into her head which is under his chin. They just lay there, completely comfortable with each other. At least they know that what ever lies ahead, they have each other.


End file.
